Son of Traveling, Daughter of Magic
by SkyhighReader
Summary: The origins of another pranking Duo. This was Co-written with QuintustheHedgehog.


**I DO NOT OWN PJO RICK DOES!**

 **Son of Traveling and Daughter of Magic**

Lee had just gone through the barrier about a week ago, and she felt like she didn't belong. She had no siblings that she knew of at Camp Half-Blood. Quin had been at camp for over a month, and was a confirmed son of Hermes. Everyone was surprised because he looked nothing like his fellow siblings: he had raven hair and dark skin.

The only thing he shared with them was his eyes that looked like they were carved out of ice, and he had black round rimmed glasses framing them. Lee was unclaimed, and thusly stayed in Quin's cabin with his siblings and the other unclaimed. She had mousy brown hair that went to the small of her back, but it was in a ponytail and she had eyes that looked as though they were made of emeralds. They were framed by black rimmed glasses like Quin. She always seemed lonely there, even with the other unclaimed.

"Hi," He said. Always a good conversation starter. She looked up from the _Kane Chronicles_ book she was reading. She saw a raven-haired boy with eyes that looked like they were carved out of ice, and he had black round rimmed glasses framing them like she did.

"Hello." She said.

"I um, saw you sitting here. Whatcha reading?" He asked.

She glared at him with annoyance and went back to her book. Quin sat against the wall next to her and scanned the page she was on.

Recognizing the book, he said,

"Hades' palace! I love that book!"

The sky rumbled in response to his carelessness.

"Oops, sorry." He said sheepishly.

Lee, knowing that he wouldn't go away, put her bookmark in her book and with a sigh asked,

"What do you want?"

Quin shrugged.

"I dunno. I just saw you sitting by yourself. Alone. With an admittedly awesome book."

Lee, deciding to humour him, asked,

"What is your favorite book of the series?"

Quin brightened, and, smiling, answered,

"I absolutely love the _Serpent's Shadow_!" He exclaimed. Lee smiled as well.

"My favorite is _The Throne of Fire_."

Quin looked around nervously, and whispered,

"I know we aren't supposed to ask because our parents will like, smite us or whatever, but who's your favorite god or goddess? I personally thought Bastet was coolest."

"Tawaret, because she just had so much patience." Lee answered him.

They spent the rest of their free time that day talking about _Kane Chronicles._ For Lee it the first time she felt like she belonged. Until they heard the familiar conch shell signalling them that it was time for dinner. Quin looked up, then over at Lee.

"I suppose we have to go." He said, standing. He helped her up and Lee ran back to Hermes Cabin to put away her book. Quin walked alongside his older half brother Luke to the Cafeteria, then shoveled a small pile of mashed potatoes to his dad.

Lee walked up to the dining pavilion and gave a small portion of mashed potatoes to Hermes, and some of her pudding to whoever her godly parent was, and some to Hera, because she felt bad for her.

Then she walked over and sat at the Hermes table with the rest of the unclaimed. Quin noticed her and left his more favored siblings, and carried his tray over to her.

"Hello again."

Lee noticed that demigod was there and said,

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were stalking me."

Quin blinked in surprise and put a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"Me! Following an unclaimed such as yourself! Nah, I just wanted to keep you company, miss…?" He cut off, realizing he hadn't asked her name.

"Sander. Lee Sander. What about you?" She replied.

"I'm Quin. Quin Anderson." He said.

"Well Quin, it's nice to meet you, but I have archery now." She said. Quin looked around.

"No you don't. Dinner just started." He said. Lee sighed.

"But I suck at it, so I want to practice it before class." She said. Quin shrugged.

"Ok then, but when you miss out on dessert, I'm not saving any." He said. Lee just shrugged and went to the archery range. Lee always was bad at archery so it was no surprise when she missed every shot unless she got really lucky and got a 3 point, though that still didn't keep her from getting angry every time she missed until she yelled and threw the bow down.

"Not an Apollo kid, huh?" Asked a voice behind her. Lee turned around to see a girl holding a staff with what looked like a taser on top. The girl had dirt brown hair, and matching eyes which were filled with mirth.

Lee shook her head.

"Apparently not." She said. The girl walked over and picked up Skyler's dropped bow.

Lee waited for a snicker or joke about her because of her poor archery. To her surprise she heard the girl ask,

"Do you have a guess on what your godly parent is?"

Skyler shook her head and asked "What's your name?"

"The name is Clarisse, daughter of the great Ares." Answered the girl now known as Clarisse.

As Lee got her hand on the bow, the other girl pulled her in, face to face, eyes no longer cheery.

"Listen to me, you unclaimed punk. _I_ am the top demigod here. If you decide you want to try to be better than me, you'll regret it."

Clarisse whispered, hate clear in her voice. Then she let the bow go and stomped off, leaving the younger demigod in shock and confusion. Skyler felt a rush of anger and barely noticed when a fire appeared out of nowhere around her. After that she panicked and fell to the ground. When she reached the ground the fire around her disappeared. The weird part is that none of surrounding area was damaged. Still in her stupider Quin was able to sneak up on her.

"Hello? Earth to Lee," Waving his hands dramatically in front of her face. Lee jumped at the sudden noise and saw Quin. She glared at him and said "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you fall over and fire spread onto the ground you." He said. He reached forwards and touched her shoulder.

"Not even warm. Are you a Hephaestus kid? No, you didn't have the hammer..." He said to himself, thinking.

Quin suddenly realized that his friend Alabaster did the same trick but in small scale.

"Are you a child of Hecate?" He asked, his eyes wide as dish plates, and then as if the goddess herself had heard his question a symbol of two flaming torches appeared above her head.

"Well, theres my answer," Quin said, seeing the symbol. Lee stared in amazement at the symbol, completely forgetting about Clarisse. She smiled.

"YES!" She shouted. She immediately deflated when she realized that there was no cabin for Hecate. But she thought being optimistic at least she would have her siblings, and even if they don't like her, Quin would stick with her. Worry filled her, thinking that Quin might really leave her.

"We are still friends, right?"

"Of course, why would I? You would be the perfect pranking partner! This is awesome! With your powers and my brains we will be the pranking duo!" Answered the son of Hermes.

Skyler smiled.

"Thanks!" She said. Quin grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go tell Chiron and Dionysus!"

He said, pulling her.

Chiron and Dionysus were not surprised by the news. The set up magic lessons with Alabaster so she could learn how to use her abilities. Quin ran off to spread the news to the other demigods. Halfway to the Demeter Cabin he crashed into Clarisse.

"Oh! Sorry! Have you heard the news? Skyler got claimed!" He told her excitedly. Clarisse glared at him.

"What!?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah! She's a daughter of Hecate!" He said. He dashed off again before the daughter of Ares could react.

Clarisse smiled knowing that the daughter of Hecate will not be a threat to her top dog position because she was a minor goddess' daughter. So she just kept walking with a smile back on her face.

It has been three weeks since Lee learned of her origins and she has excelled in her abilities. She started to feel more at home at Camp Half-Blood. The campers have been terrorized by the pranking of the thief's son and magician's daughter.

The End


End file.
